1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device, there is a touch screen (touch panel) provided with an electrostatic capacity-type or resistive film-type touch sensor on a surface of a display section of a liquid crystal display or the like. With the touch screen, it becomes possible to perform input operation to an information processing apparatus, and a user comes to be able to handle easily the information processing apparatus.
Recently there has been disclosed a technology for improving usability for a user when performing input using a touch screen (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-192092). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-192092, a pressing force applied by an operating tool which comes in contact with the touch screen is detected, and the detected pressure data is associated with processing related to operation such as cursor movement or double click. Accordingly, in the information processing apparatus including the touch screen, the number of types of processing related to the operation can be increased.